The Beyblade Bash
by Afterthought9
Summary: The G-Revolutions, All Stars, Blitzkrieg Boys, BEGA and White Tiger X have all joined together for a week. Hilarity ensues as the bladers insult and annoy one another. Warnings: Character bashin. See beginning of each chapter for more warnings. Read pls!
1. Tyson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and you can tell by the way I bash the most "important" character(s)... And a few lame ones.**

**This was all written in pure fun and as a gift for my bestie. Whom I shall call Pest. Anyways, my warning for this chapter: Strong Tyson bashing. Honestly, he just sets himself up for this kind of stuff.**

One sunny, pleasant day in the G-rev household- well, the Granger household which was now taken over by Kai, Ray, Max…. and Tyson's socks.

Seriously. Those things were everywhere!

One good example would be what happened in Ray's room at 3:30am that day.

**-3:30 AM : RAY'S ROOM**

Ray stirred in his bed. Once Hiro had moved back into the Granger house, he had gotten rooms for all of them. Ray slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the clock.

"3:30… Damn. WAY too early to be up." Ray sat there for a few moments wondering why exactly he was awake. " … Oh yeah. I had that huge glass of water before bed." Ray stood up and was on his way to his door when-

SLIP! CRASH! THUNK! "TYSON!!!"

Ray sat up and dazed after stepping on Tyson's sock, sliding across the floor and into his wall, and then falling back onto the floor. Ray glanced at the offending sock. After recognizing the foul odor that radiated from the sock, Ray did two things. First, he screamed out the owner of said sock's name then, he ran into the hall, holding his breath.

Tyson and Kai exited their rooms in time to see Ray kick the stinking sock into the hallway and fling it towards Tyson with his foot. "Tyson! Your damn sock found its way into my room and TRIPPED ME!!" Ray shouted angrily.

Kai blinked a few times before re-entering his room. Tyson yawned and scratched his stomach lazily before turning and walking towards the stairs. "G'night Ray."

Ray sighed and blinked at the large (not tall) boy who waddled down the hall. "Where are you going? Your room is that way." Ray pointed at the door.

"I'm hungry. Haven't eaten since midnight." Tyson replied before descending the stairway.

Ray sighed and walked away. He was too tired to be dealing with Tyson and the Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X and All Stars were coming that afternoon to stay for a whole week.

… Ahem, so as I was saying,

One pleasant day in the G-Rev household…

**-3:00 PM : LIVING ROOM**

Michael put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. Lee and Ray were having a conversation in the corner of the room and Kai was surrounded by the Blitzkrieg Boys and plotting something potentially dangerous. Everyone else was doing something random.

Suddenly Tyson ran out of the kitchen, a half eaten sub in his hand and various food substances smudged on his shirt. "Guys! I just realized something!" The tub of lard shouted.

"Yes Tyson?" Kenny asked looking at the pig through his glasses- hair- whatever.

"NYC stands for New York City!" Tyson said proudly.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Michael clapped sarcastically.

"Wow Tyson." Tala said dryly. "I don't know whether to insult you, ignore you, or pat you on the back and tell you everything's gonna be okay."

Bryan laughed. "Yeah fatty, you really outdid yourself this time."

Rick suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Wait- What did you think that NYC stood for?"

"Noodle Yam Chowder." Tyson replied simply.

"Ew." Max said quietly. "Tyson, is food all you can think about?" He asked in annoyance.

"No… Food and beyblade."

Emily glared at Tyson. "Tch. I'll bet you failed geography."

Tyson frowned. "Did not!... Okay but how was I supposed to know that Turkey, Hungary and Swiss had nothing to do with food?!"

Kai fought the urge to slap the fat idiot. "Look." He said simply. "Why don't you just go back into the kitchen and eat the rest of your sub quietly."

Tyson shook his head. "No can do. I've already eaten one tub of ice cream, 3 bowls of rice and two packs of bacon. I'm trying to slim down." He patted his stomach.

"Oh! That reminds me." Michael reached into his bag and pulled out an I HEART NYC shirt. "I got this for you." He handed it to Tyson.

"Thanks man!" Tyson began to put the shirt on.

"Are you sure it's gonna fit him?" Ray asked skeptically.

"It's a maternity shirt." Michael replied as Tyson struggled to get the shirt over his head.

Max smirked. "Mikey, I guess you forgot to account for his big head."

"Eh, it's his problem. He can give it to Rick or something." The blonde jock said.

Rick nodded slowly. "…Hey!"

Lee was currently banging his head on the floor.

"What's wrong lee?" ray asked worriedly.

"Tyson won the whole championship." He continued to smash his head against the carpet.

All the bladders nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Tyson is an idiot. How the hell did we lose to him!?" Tala asked in frustration.

"I bet that it was all planned out." Michael said with a glare.

"Oh come on Michael." Ray shook his head. "It's not like our lives are just written out like a … a manga or TV show or something."

Bryan snorted. "Yeah and the person who created it all named Tyson after himself." **(1)**

All the bladers laughed as Tyson frowned in confusion.

"…I don't get it."

* * *

**(1) - Takao is the name of the creator and tyson's japanese name. Suspicious right?**

**So what'd ya think? It would be cruel not to review after all my hard work no? Thankies! **

**-Afterthought7**

* * *


	2. Lee's Nose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and you can tell by the way I bash the most "important" character(s)... And a few lame ones.**

**This was all written in pure fun and as a gift for my bestie. Whom I shall call Pest. Anyways, my warning for this chapter: Lee's nose bashing. Yes, that's right, I am dedicating this chapter towards bashing Lee's nose. Pest, this is for you. Thanks for the nose insults BTW.**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Granger household. The sun was shining, the bids were singing, and Lee was in for a crap-load of insults. Wondering why? Well it all started when…

**-3:45 p.m**

Lee and Ray were on the couch talking as Rick played Xbox on the floor. He was wearing a headset and he was very into the game.

"No! John, JOHN LISTEN TO ME! Don't DO that." Rick shouted.

Ray turned towards him. "Rick, what the hell are you doing?"

Rick pressed a button and stood up throwing his fists in the air. "BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

Lee stared at Rick as he continued to press buttons on his controller violently. "GET RAPED CORPORAL SERGEANT!" Rick shouted.

Ray grabbed Lee's hand. "Uhhh let's go."

"Hahahahaha! In your face!" Rick shouted as they left the room.

Lee shuddered. "What the hell was that?"

Ray held his hands up. "I have no idea but I'm going to pretend that never happened."

As they turned the corner, Lee crashed into Robert.

"Hey, watch it Robert." Lee glared at the german.

Robert narrowed his eyes at Lee. Then, he smiled. "You're right Lee that was my fault."

Lee raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I should have seen your nose coming a mile away." Robert smirked and brushed past Lee.

Lee's mouth fell open. "What did you just say?!" He shouted at Robert's retreating back.

Robert turned to Lee. "You know Lee, you _could_ try drawing attention away from your nose by wearing something bigger. Like, I don't know… Russia?"

Lee's eyes flashed. "That's IT!" He lunged at Robert.

Robert's eyes widened and he ran into the living room tripping over Rick's Xbox.

"Robert?" Johnny, who was talking with Tala and Bryan in the corner of the room, turned towards him. "What's going on?"

"It's the attack of the big nose!" Robert joked.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Robert, you can come up with better insults than that."

Bryan looked up at Lee. "Yeah Robert, I mean as long as he stays away from my cocaine, he's fine by me."

Michael smacked Bryan's arm from his spot on the floor. He was paying cards with Max. "Don't be mean."

"Yeah." Max agreed. "It's ok Lee, it's not the size of the nose that counts, it's what's inside it."

Ray covered his mouth to hold back his laughter as Lee's eyes widened.

Michael stared at Max incredulously as everyone else began laughing. Max stared at him innocently. "What? I'm just trying to help…" He pouted.

Tyson was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off while lee was slowly getting more and more pissed off.

Kevin stared at Lee sympathetically. "Lee at times like this, it's better to just go along with it. You lose a lot of laughs by not laughing at yourself."

"Yeah Lee." Ray agreed, eager to calm his friend. "When you laugh the world laughs with you. When you cry you cry alone-"

"And when you sneeze, there goes Japan." Rick finished, howling with laughter.

Ray smacked Rick as the room burst into laughter again. "Rick be nice."

"I'm sorry Lee." Rick said in between laughs.

Lee growled dangerously and was about to say something when he felt a smalltingle in his nose. "Ah.." Lee was about to sneeze.

"TAKE COVER!!!!!!" Tyson shouted and attempted to scramble under the table but he got stuck.

Michael kicked Tyson's ass and the fatty fell under the table. "Lee, ignore him."

"Come on Blondie. You know you wanna crack a few jokes too." Tala smirked.

Michael turned his head away pointedly.

Rick shook his head. "Michael's going on a nice streak."

Michael nodded. "Besides Lee, these insults are pretty lame."

Tyson poked his head out from under the table. "That's because I haven't used my amazing insult powers yet."

Kai scoffed.

Tyson glared. "Oh yeah?"

Kai stared back at Tyson.

"Fine! I'll show you." He cleared his throat. "Hey Lee, your nose is so big, you make Dumbo jealous."

Everyone stared at Tyson.

"Tyson," Ray said slowly. "Dumbo had big _ears_ not a big nose…."

Tyson thought for a second. "No, Dumbo is the puppet."

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, Dumbo is the fat idiot hiding under the table."

"Hey at least my nose doesn't resemble Mount Everest." Tyson shot back.

"I've figured it out!" Tala said. "Lee, are you trying to compensate for anything?" He winked.

"You little fucker!" Lee lunged at Tala.

"NO!" Ray grabbed Lee. "Attacking Tala is NOT smart Lee."

Lee glared. "One more crack against my nose and you're _dead_."

"Are you threatening me?" Tala stood up.

"No." Ray pulled Lee back.

"You think my nose is big? Have you _seen _Ian?" Lee asked.

Tala frowned. "Good point."

"His nose is as big as him." Bryan joked.

"And Lee's nose is as big as his brain." Robert smirked, he had a plan.

But Lee wasn't falling for it. "That means my brain is huge." …On second thought, maybe he was.

"So you admit that your nose is huge?" Robert grinned.

Lee frowned. "No. It's average, if not smaller."

"Like your brain?"

"…Fuck you."

* * *

**And there we go. Yeah, it's a bit short, but have any of you tried to write a whole chapter dissing someone's nose? It's pretty hard. **

**See ya later guys!**


End file.
